marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Maradanchronicles Molokaicreeper
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave me a message here by clicking above where it says "Leave message". There is also a link underneath to leave a message as well. --Molokaicreeper 15:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) = Messages Start Here = New Category I just created a new catergory for stub pages. The catergory is stub and I think we should add more information to stub pages for the viewers to read. Do you think that it is okay? Don't worry, when it is not a stub anymore we can delete the page from the catergory. Okay? Coolreaker 06:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is a good idea. I do not know much about stubs because I just recently started in Wikis and I had no previous experience :( but eventually I want the wiki to get off the ground and be everything it should be. By the way welcome to the Maradan Chronicles! :) --Molokaicreeper 06:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Job Descriptions I kept looking all over the internet and I couldn't find what the requirements for job levels were so I thought this would be a nice place to put up all that I have collected :) Cassya77 17:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Cassya77 :I appreciate all your help! You are welcome to add the information at your own pace, when you find it. I know about a site that has some listings of jobs; but the person who made it needs to consent if we are to use her guide as a standpoint. --Molokaicreeper 21:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Please help! Hellos! I was just wondering if it was possible to view a page that has already been made, in it's code form. Whenever I try looking, it just shows the page as it looks normally, (except for the edit tools being there). Thanks! ElFoes 11:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thanks, that really helps! =D ElFoes 12:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Pet Pages That'd be great. I might not make much more progress today, as I've got to stuff to do, but will try to get back to it when I can. It's the images that are proving difficult for me, but I'm sure I'll get there. ElFoes 13:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates I hadn't used the subst:Marapet tag, I'd just copied the code and tweaked it, but that's useful to know, I'd wondered what the things in the were all about. I tend to learn things a little backwards, so have been trying to pick apart what each bit of code means. Hope to get some more done today, the pet pages seem to be a good place to begin, as they're not overly complicated. Thanks for your help! ElFoes 11:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Was wondering If you would prefer me to put new articles like the Olympic Redemption Shop into the page of their world rather than as separate articles. I was also wondering how to set up page redirects. Thanks! ElFoes 16:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Webcam Page I created a page for the new Webcam in Ziranek, but when I tried to call the page "Webcam", I was unable to, as it had been blocked by SPAM filters. I therefore gave it the name "Ziranek Webcam", which did work, though is not ideal. Anyway, just thought I ought to explain why I gave it an odd name, and hoped there was a way to fix this. ElFoes 21:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Webcam Page Sure, I'll give it a try. :) ElFoes 12:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) How do you How do you create new span class images for page backgrounds? ElFoes 13:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) New Background Thanks! I'm uploading another at the moment, and hope to get more in the coming days. ElFoes 16:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Just curious What was "The Attack of the Immature 18 year olds"? Have just been snooping around the protection log, and came across it ElFoes 19:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, just found out how to view it. Learn something new every day! Ah yes, if you're not keen on any of the new backgrounds, or think they could do with some more tweaking, just say, I won't take it personally! ElFoes 22:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah It's a shame that that kind of stuff is done, especially considering the site can't be checked constantly. I think I've got my signature working (I'll know when I post this anyway!) Congrats on your near birthday! [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 16:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Marapets Answers Would I be correct in assuming that the Q+A site's policy regarding revealing the current Ice Fairy item is the same as it is on here? [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 14:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :) Thanks! Yeah, I can see that the Q+A homepage could do with some changes, especially regarding categorising all these crossword questions, not to mention the upcoming mass of Undying Festival ones! Also, was wondering how I could change the text colour for part of an article. I've tried a couple of things, but am not getting anywhere. It's because one of the headings is virtually invisible on this page. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 23:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Whoot! Thanks! I'm only just starting to get into the whole template thing. I hadn't realised what the Subst:Imageinfo thing was, I'd just been copying and pasting into the summary, so was glad to find it! I use Safari rather than Firefox, but have just found an ok-ish solution to storing codes. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 00:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Categories I've created a new category (Category:Shops), but, even though I've categorised a few pages as that, the link shows up red, as if it doesn't exist. Just wondered if I was doing something wrong, as I don't want to put any other pages into the category until I'm sure it's ok [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 20:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Users blocked I've blocked 2 users on the Q+A site. I just wanted your opinion on the lengths of the bans, as I don't want to be too draconian. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 23:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, it seems that there are a couple of issues with images not showing properly. This is the case on the Dukka Caves page and also my signature. Can't figure out why, as the coding is all correct. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 00:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Can't figure out I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong, but whenever I try to edit the Travis Truck page, the layout changes. It also happens when I make no changes and just preview. This also happens on a few other pages. Oh yes, the images are showing up nicely again, so yay! :D [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 18:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Q+A tagging Is there a way to un-tag questions on the Q+A site? [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 19:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, and just to say, I'm making a Chatspeak Guide, but separately to the Glossary, as I feel it would be better to separate the two so as not to clutter one or the other. Break Take as long of a break as you need, we're coping ok with the questions (plus the undying festival questions are dying off now, a bit of a relief really!). I hope things stay better for you and your son. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 12:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Q+A site and Anagram Sam I just wondered if it might be possible for a disclaimer to be added to the Q+A site regarding Anagram Sam questions. They are posted quite frequently, but almost all go unanswered, or aren't answered in time. I've found a couple of helpful sites that relate to Anagram Sam here and here. I asked a moderator which forum was best for Anagram Sam help, and was told it was ok to ask in the Marapets Chat Game forum and the Word Games forum. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 21:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply I was thinking something along the lines of a little notice near the top of the site, titled something like "For anagram sam help, click here", which would lead to a separate page. I don't have any particular issue with not answering those questions, as I can't be bothered to spend my day spoon-feeding anagram answers (especially considering I'm not very good at them), but at the same time I don't like seeing questions sitting around unanswered for days. Yep, probably best not to knock Facebook in the AF, though I totally agree with you. It's Facebook that pretty much killed off the club that I'm in. But, both MySpace and Bebo had their times, so hopefully Facebook will follow the same pattern (though it seems to be more pervasive than either of the others ever were). The languages thing sounds interesting, looking forward to seeing how that works. As for screenshots, I've got a whole load spanning back to mid-2006, so if you're in need of filling in any gaps, just ask! (I've uploaded an August 2009 screenshot here). I've even got a couple with the old stripy blue background, but that changed shortly after I joined :( [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 19:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice The sitenotice would be good at some point, sounds like the best idea. That spoiler thing was great though, loved that! On an unrelated note, I'm concerned about the information that can be shared on user pages on the Q+A site. My issue is with the "Schools" section, as the site 'suggests' the information. Would it be possible to remove the "Schools" section from the default profile info? I've tried editing this user page, to remove the info, but it doesn't seem that I can. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 19:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Should've mentioned this earlier I won't be around for the next couple of days, so can't moderate either site. Hopefully won't be any problems, but there's been a small amount of vandalism on the Q+A site, so just thought I should mention it. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 23:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) News I had a go at changing the recent news section on the homepage, but didn't have much luck. I just can't figure out how to confine the background colour to just the news article, but nothing I tried worked. The results of my attempt can be seen in the Sandbox (The wierd error with the side bar only appears in the sandbox, so isn't an issue). Please help, it's so frustrating! [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 18:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That works great thanks! I'll make sure to check the bugs page next time I stumble across one. And I think you've made a very good teacher, you've helped me on so many occasions, and explained things very well (I like the clear and thorough way in which you explain things, as it leaves very little to get confused about). Thanks for all the help you've given me so far! [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 12:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Monaco skin I'd never looked at the different skins before, didn't know I could change my view of the site. I hope Monaco does remain available somehow, layout changes are so difficult to get used to (I still look for the search bar on the left of the page when I'm on Wikipedia). [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 22:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin app for Q+A site I've been speaking to MissFlabbergast, and she's interested in becoming an admin on Marapets Answers. I've known her for over 3 years, so can vouch for her, and she has also shown an understanding of how the site works. I can maramail you her mara username on request, as I'm not sure that she wants her username generally known. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 19:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Skin I had a look at the site in the new skin, and have to say I'm not taken with it, but then agin I dislike change anyway. I know I'll get used to it, but the thought of all that needs doing is a little worrisome. If you need any help, just ask, and I'll do what I can. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 18:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi I've had to really cut back the amount of time I can dedicate to the site, as I've got a job, as well as a weekly Photoshop class I run at my old school, so am struggling with time at the moment. This is particularly true with the crossword answers, which I've found to be a bit overwhelming. Hopefully I'll be able to organise my time better soon, but it's a big adjustment for me right now. I'll still be popping in occasionally though. [[User:ElFoes|'ElFoes']] [[User talk:ElFoes|'Talk']] 18:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Virtual Pet Universe hi its rofled here from marapets I was hoping to encourage everyone to visit my website www.virtualpetuniverse.com It is basically a forum devoted to virtual pet sites and you can find many new pets sites or just discuss them in general. We have a few marapets reviews and basically a few topics of people complaining about marapets :p So feel free to join in ! Marapets Wiki and Maradan Chronicles to be merged I am at the moment considering merging our wiki into the Marapets wiki. Hopefully the change will rebuild the community here. --Liliana (my talk). 07:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC)